For the purpose of being carried easily, the electronic products are gradually provided with foldable structure for reducing their sizes. Among these foldable electronic products, the electronic product with automatic liftable lid is always provided with no function about multi-directional positioning. For example, the lid of the common mobile phone can be rebounded to a fixed position once the lid is opened. Besides, the lid of the electronic product such as the mobile audio-visual player, the hand-held video game, etc., can be lifted up manually. Thereafter two gears or other locking devices are applied to engage with one another so as to achieve the function of pivotal rotation and multi-directional positioning.
Generally speaking, when the product property and the usage convenience are taken into consideration, the general electronic product is usually equipped with either the automatic liftable lid or the multi-directional positioning structure since these two structures are constructed of different devices. For example, if the hand-held audio-visual product is equipped with the automatic liftable lid, its convenience in usage is promoted, but the view angle between the user and the LCD panel must be kept in a predetermined range so as to view the LCD panel clearly. Therefore, there is still a need to enable the user to multi-directionally adjust the view angle of the electronic product. Consequently, one topic of the present invention is to integrate these two functions with one another.